


Help would be greatly appreciated

by Mimmininnin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Save Me, Social Anxiety, not proofread, rare pair HECK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmininnin/pseuds/Mimmininnin
Summary: Ignatius is cursed. He meets so many cute people but can never talk to them. His best bud Nina is going to help him fix this grave issue, starting with the cutie at the cafe.





	Help would be greatly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> As queen I demand only the rarest of pairs. (send help)
> 
> Lemme know if you consider this ship after reading this I want friends.

“Ni… PLEASE…”

“I am right aren’t I? You’re THE most useless bisexual I’ve ever met, and I’m friends with Ophelia.” 

Ignatius let out a big sigh. “It might be true but you don’t need to say it…”

Nina grinned. “So.... You’ll do it?”

Ignatius stared at her. Nina stared back. 

“...Do you really think it’ll help?”

“YEAH!” Nina yelled, but was quickly shushed by Ms. Reina. 

“Yeah!” She whispered. “Operation ‘Get Iggy comfortable talking to people he thinks are cute’ is a go!”

Ignatius closed his eyes. He lust opened the gates to hell huh…

“You free after school today?”

\---

Ignatius nervously sipped his hot chocolate. He hated the taste of coffee, it was way to bitter. 

Nina plopped down next to him, an overly-complicated order in-hand. 

“Scopin’ out the hotties I see?” 

“N-No!”

Ignatius would be lying if he said there weren’t some really cute people around. But Arsk was always crowded after school with students and adults alike. Most of these people were regulars though, so Ignatius hadn’t seen many new faces. 

“Uh-huh, sure.” Nina said, sipping her drink. “So who ya looking at Igg?”

“Don’t call me ‘Igg’ that’s weird.” Ignatius said, looking away while taking a sip. 

“You’re dodging the question~” 

Ignatius was silent. “... the barista is kinda cute…”

“You’ll have to be a little more specific my dude.” Nina said. “The shifts just changed like five minutes ago.”

Ugh. Ignatius got red in the face. “Er… the blond…?”

“The girl?”

“No… the boy.”

“Our age?”

“Yes…”

“With the bad haircut?!”

Ignatius looked back over to the cutie. Damn it. 

“It’s not that bad…” Ignatius lied, to himself mostly. 

“Anyways~ you should talk to him~”

“What? No! You shouldn’t talk to workers while they’re working!” Ignatius argued.

“Then wait ti’ll his shift is done.” Nina said. 

“We’ll be here for hours you JUST said the shifts changed.”

Aha! Ignatius has outsmarted Nina. She didn’t appear to be fazed though…

“Then talk to him now or we’ll just come back here every day until you do.”

Oh what a fool ignatius was… thinking he won.

He bit his lip. 

“N..Not to...day.” He decided. 

“You sure?” Nina asked. 

Ignatius took a deep breath. “Yes…”

\---  
Outside of ordering, he never talked to him. Ever. 

The first semester finals were now almost over and the only thing he knew about his, now full on, crush was that his name was Siegbert. Not even from talking to him he’d just seen his name tag enough times to know. 

Nina was Ignatius were in the library again, but instead of embarrassing Ignatius they were marking which courses they were taking next semester. 

“So I’ll be doing Drawing instead of writing next semester so i can have another class with Soleil. Are you gonna keep doing Creative Writing or wanna join us?” Nina inquired. 

Ignatius sighed. “The literal only reason i did writing was because you were Ni, I’ve just been taking the same classes as you becuase you’re like my only friend.”

“That’s sad.”

“As if you’re to talk! You’re only friends with me and Soliel but she doesn’t count because you’re dating and those sophomores you claim to be friends with are always with their sophomore friends so you don’t sit with them!”

“Ugh I never asked to be exposed like this…” Nina groaned. “Anyways, you doing drawing or…?”

“Yeah.”

The two sat in silence together, the only noise being Nina’s furious scribbling writing… Ignatius didn’t want to know…

\---

Nothing particularly exciting happened over winter break. Ignatius caught up on lost sleep and shows Nina had been pushing him to watch. He had to think of something better to say if anyone asked…

Ignatius got his updated schedule and the only change was fourth period drawing. Ignatius wasn’t even good at drawing why did he do this…

Oh yeah, stupid Nina and her stupid girlfriend… God she was so lucky. 

Nothing was particularly interesting, the outlier being Ms. Felicia’s chemistry class was being substituted by Mr. Izana. But what happens in Mr. Izana’s class stays in Mr. Izana’s class. 

Honestly Ignatius was ready to eat lunch and finish the last two classes of the day. He could not care less about this class. 

Writing was close to Drawing so he had no trouble finding the classroom. He had trouble finding the courage to find a table. HE WAS HERE. 

The pretty barista was sitting at a table, chatting with an equally pretty friend and Soliel. 

Ignatius has never ditched in his life, nor has he ever considered it, but this is a DIRE SITUATION. 

Unfortunately he didn’t react in time to make that decision. 

“HEY IGNATIUS!!!” Soleil called out. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuumble be. Bumble bee. He said Bumble bee. 

The eyes of her pretty companions were on him. A few others looked over but they were quickly disinterested. 

With wobbly legs he made his way over to the table they were at.

“H-Hey…” He greeting abashedly. He is friends with Soleil. SHE KNOWS ABOUT OPERATION GET IGGY TO DO WHATEVER TO GET RID OF HIS SOCIAL ANXIETY. WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS TO HIM.

Crap. NO WAY THAT VIXEN!! Ignatius severely regretted his choice of friends at this moment in time. 

“Oh hey I know you.” The pretty Barista said. “You go to Arsk a lot. I work there.”

Ignatius smiled. “Yeah… your name is…” Fuu...udge. “Siegbob?”

“Bert. Siegbert.” 

“Oh er… sorry…”

Siegbert laughed. BE STILL MY HEART. “It’s fine! That’s one variation of my name I haven’t heard before!”

Ignatius wanted to die. 

The other cutie with blue hair naticed his discomfort. 

“Hello I’m Shigure.” he said, turning the attention to him. WHAT AN ANGEL. 

“I’m Ignatius if you er… didn’t notice… ahaaa…”

He smiled. Damn. Maybe he should change interest to Shigure. 

“Once Nina comes you both should talk to Mo- Ms. Azura about supplies and the like. We’re not doing anything much today.” Shigure told Ignatius. 

Ignatius nodded. 

“SOOOLIEEEEEL!!”

Nina had just entered the room and Soliel went up to her, meeting her halfway in the room. 

Shigure looked on endearingly while Siegbert looked troubled. 

Ms. Azura told both of them to sit down, and reminded them that while hugging was allowed, class was starting very soon. 

Ignatius looked curiously at Siegbert. “Did you not know?”

He was a little startled. “No! All Soliel talks about is her ‘amazing girlfriend’...I just… didn’t expect her to look like that.”

Ignatius got defensive. “Is there something wrong with how she looks?”

“No…” He was flushed and also uncomfortable. “Soleil's description was a bit different…” 

Hm. You’re safe for now Seigbob. It’s not like Ignatius was going to do anything, except maybe not have a crush anymore. But that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. 

The two girls sat down and Nina greeted Shigure and Siegbert. 

After a moment Siegbert nudged Shigure. Shigure looked confused for a second but then looked like he remembered. 

“Anyways~ I’m going to be sitting with my boyfriend” he put emphasis on the word boyfriend “up at table one!” 

There was only one person at table one and he was already asleep. 

Ignatius looked at Nina. “Oh yeah, we need to talk to the teacher.”

When they finished their talk they sat back down. Siegbert was blushing and Soliel was giggling. 

“Did we miss something?” Ignatius asked. 

Before he got a reply the bell rang. Some jock fellow ran in, threw himself into a seat at table one (Ignatius swore he saw Shigure grimace.) and yell “NOT LATE!”

“You cut it closer each and every day.” Ms. Azura sighed. She made her way to the board. 

“Welcome to second semester Drawing, This class is designed so that if you’re a new student, you won’t be missing anything, and if you’re returning you will still learn something. Don’t be afraid to ask for help, art is hard, don’t ever think that it’s not. Before we begin does anyone have any objections with seating?”

Shigure’s boyfriend rose from his slumber to raise his hand. Ms. Azura called on him. 

“Can you move Shiro… PLEASE…” He sounded like he wanted to die.

“Would anyone be willing to switch with Shiro?”

Nothing. 

“Well the only other empty seat is the one next to him so you’re stuck with him. Maybe you’ll stop sleeping in class, Mr. Butler.”

He groaned. 

“Looks like we’ll be table buddies my dude!” The jock excitedly exclaimed. 

Shigure’s boyfriend put his head back down on his desk. 

“Any other objections?” Silence. “Well, there are lots of new students so we will go around the room, you’ll say your name and why you’re taking the class. Mr. Butler, you can start.”

He groaned again. He sat back up. “Hey My name’s Dwyer I’m taking this class because our lovely Ms. Azura lets me sleep once I finish the assignments.”

The jock stood up. “WASSUP I’M SHIRO I’M TAKING THIS CLASS BECAUSE IT’S FUN!”

Shigure stood up while Shiro sat down. “I am Shigure and I’m taking this class because I love you mother~!”

Huh. Only now did Ignatius realize how similar they look.

Ms. Azura stared back at her son. “This is the fourth tie you’ve taken this class you should be able to think of something better by now.”

“I love you Mom!”

The icebreaker continued around the room until it reached table 8, where Ignatius was sitting. And her had to go first….

He took a deep breath and stood up. “I’m Ignatius and uh… I’m taking this class because my friend Nina is…” He wanted to die. He sat back down.

“My name is Nina and I’m taking this class because my beautiful girlfriend is.” Soleil blushed. 

“My name is Siegbert.” 

“SHITBITCH!” Shiro yelled from across the room. A few people laughed. Ms. Azura started writing a dean’s referral.

Siegbert continued on. “I’m taking this class because er… My friend Soleil is…”

Soliel was the very last person. She was the reason this entire table as taking the class. She wasn’t nervous or anything though. 

“I AM SOLEIL!” She exclaimed. “I AM TAKING THIS CLASS BECAUSE I ENJOY DRAWING BUTTS!”

The anchor, everyone. 

ms. Azura thanked everyone and placed the dean's referral infront of Shiro

“The dean, Mr. Hoshido.” He sighed. 

“Worth it!”

“Hurry up, Mr. Hoshido.”

He left. 

“We will use the rest of class to go over the rules and the locations of supplies. The first rule being No Profanity, especially directed to another student. It will not be tolerated.”

Ignatius kinda zoned out the rest of class and before he knew it, the lunch bell had rung.


End file.
